csofandomcom-20200223-history
Colt Anaconda
|type = Revolver |gamepoint = Taiwan/Hong Kong 20 (3 days) Singapore/Malaysia 900 (3 days) 1800 (10 days) 2700 (30 days) Indonesia 3500 (1 day) 7000 (3 days) 14000 (10 days) 21000 (30 days) Turkey 18000 (3 day) 54000 (10 days) 144000 (30 days) |price = $600 |origin = |damage = 34 |accuracy = 60% |recoil = 30% |magazine = 7 / 35 |fire = Double-action |ammotype = |rateoffire = 86% |weightloaded = 0% (1.36 kg) |used = |reloadtime = 2.0 seconds (68 frames) |system = anaconda |designer = Colt's Manufacturing Company |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |date = Singapore/Malaysia 1 November 2010 CSN:Z 23 September 2014 (Craft) Vietnam 26 March 2015 (Craft) |source = Mileage Auction |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 57 |damageC = 57 }} The Colt Anaconda or simply Anaconda and also named .44 Magnum, is the first revolver appeared in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a revolver fed with 7 rounds of .50 Action Express ammunition. It boosts high firepower and accuracy, as well as decent recoil and fire rate. Advantages *Short reload time *Bullets can penetrate objects *High damage *Low recoil *Light weight *High rate of fire *High accuracy Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity Variants King Cobra= King Cobra is an American scoped-revolver fed with 7 rounds of .50 Action Express. It does higher damage and has higher accuracy in zoom mode but has lower rate of fire and player speed will be reduced. |-| Python= Introduced in 1955 and stopped production in 2005, this infamous magnum revolver pistol is fed with 6 rounds of .357 SIG. It boasts high damage per shot, but beware of its high recoil. |-| Sapientia= This is a modified version of Colt Anaconda fed with 7 rounds of .50 AE Holy, a special ammunition made by holy water. Upon hitting zombies, the holy water will give an afterburn effect to the enemies. Tactics using Anaconda Overall *Use it in close to medium battle, as it is not very accurate in long range. Zombie Modes *It shouldn't be used to deal with zombies in long range due to the damage decreasement over range. *It is best to use it only if you ran out of ammo with the primary weapon to either escape or finish off the zombie. Users Counter-Terrorist: *Soy: Used in Zombie File. Terrorist: *Asia Red Army: Seen in posters. *Gunsmith: Seen in posters. Comparison to Desert Eagle Positive *Cheaper (-$50) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) Neutral *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Same clip size (7 rounds) Negative *Longer reload time (+0.1 seconds) *Lower damage (-8) *Less accurate (-23%) Gallery anaconda viewmodel.png|View model File:Anaconda_worldmodel.png|World model File:Anaconda_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Anaconda_demo.gif|Store preview File:Jra_anaconda_c4.png|A JRA member aiming with an Anaconda File:Gunsmith_wanaconda.png|Gunsmith wielding Anaconda File:Kinganacondaenhadv50p.png|Anaconda + King Cobra + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits anc.jpeg|South Korea Poster File:Anaconda_china_resaleposter.png|China resale poster Cs italy0005.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20130719_1902320.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Anaconda_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Pull the hummer Draw sound Trivia *This is the first revolver that appears in Counter-Strike Online. *In real-life, Colt Anaconda can only be fed with .44 Special, .44 Magnum, .45 Colt cartridges. *On the early release of Anaconda, it used Desert Eagle's firing animation. *The engraved words of "COLT ANACONDA .44 MAGNUM" can be seen on the weapon's barrel. *The Anaconda's model has 7 cylinders, since it is modeled with the Desert Eagle's coding as a base. **Its Counter-Strike Online 2 version has 6 cylinders instead of 7 with 36 reserved bullets instead of 35. *This is the only cash weapon that hasneither a permanent sale nor could be obtained permanently from Code Box in Indonesia region. *CSO Thailand was the only region that imposed a level restriction (2 and above), making the Anaconda become purchasable with gamepoints. However, this region no longer exists. *There was an HQ model of this weapon which includes a different animation and better hand texture quality. However, it was cut and replaced with lower quality model but the store preview still remain the HQ one. External links *Colt Anaconda at Wikipedia. Category:Revolver Category:50ae user Category:Colt Category:American weapons Category:Pistol Category:Light weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Magnum Pistols Category:Point weapon